Shooting Star
by SkygazerGirl
Summary: A meteor shower is coming to Smallville and Clark wants to see the event with Lana...


"Hey Chloe, guess what I found out today?" Clark stated.  
  
"What, Clark?" Chloe responded back.  
  
"Well… the meteor shower is tomorrow night remember? A once in a lifetime chance to see it in our lifetime? Am I ringing any bells?"  
  
"Oh yeah… Why are you so excited?"  
  
"Chloe… You of all people should understand. Aren't you the one who thinks every weird thing that happens here in Smallville has to do with the meteors?" Clark asked.  
  
"I know the meteor shower is tonight… Sorry if I act a little bummed… I just don't feel good at the moment."  
  
"It's ok Chloe… I totally understand."  
  
"Let me ask you one thing…" Chloe said very slowly. Are you more excited, because Lana's boyfriend is out of town and their relation ship is on the rocks and you are thinking of asking her to go with you to watch the meteors? Or do you really want to see the meteors?  
  
Clark looked down at the ground…  
  
"Umm… I'm more excited because of the Lana thing. He said while scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Chloe had an expression of total calmness… "Huh… I figured! Now I feel even worse. I'm going home see you tomorrow Clark."  
  
"Wait! What just happened?" Clark yelled down the school hallway waiting for Chloe to respond.  
  
The day was almost over. Lana sat in front of Clark in biology. He just stared at the back of her neck and beautiful shinny hair.  
  
"Please open your book to page three. I'm going to need a volunteer… Oh yes, Clark… The day dreamer… You will be reading to the class…" the male teacher with big, old glasses said to Clark.  
  
Clark wasn't listening thought. It took Pete to nudge him, to get him out of his daydream.  
  
"Oh yeah… Ok… Hold on… The world war started in…" Clark started to say.  
  
"NO! You are reading from your history book sir… THIS IS BIOLOGY Mr. Kent! Do you think you can handle that?" The teacher said with a rude, yet angry tone to him…  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I have problems concentrating when it gets close to the end of the day, sir. Clark said while trying to save himself from an hour of extra detention.  
  
The teacher pulled down his big long glasses toward his nose and started to talk to Clark. "If you can't concentrate Mr. Kent, then I suggest that you transfer to my first period class…"  
  
"Yes, sir…" Clark said while trying to act like what happened didn't happen at all.  
  
"Oh yes…. Mr. Kent…It might help you if you would stop fantasizing about Lana Lang. Now…start from page three!" The teacher rang out…  
  
The class was in a fit of laughter… Clark put his head down trying to hide himself from the class. Clark leaned into the book trying to act invisible. Pete who sat next to him patted his shoulder. Lana looked back from her seat and tried to stare at Clark, but unfortunately he was hidden from sight by the large book. Pete gave Lana a shrug of the shoulders and smiled. Lana gave a concerned smile and looked back at the teacher with one of her hands trying to block her face as she leaned on the table also trying to act invisible.  
  
Walking out of their last period Clark still had his book by his head. Pete was walking next to him.  
  
"Man, Clark… That teacher just humiliated you so badly. Sorry about Lana hearing that!" Pete said trying to be sympathetic.  
  
"Ok, Pete… Thanks for your analogy." Clark said angrily.  
  
Everyone was headed home. The last class was over… He was going to wait for the right time and then run home super fast. It was soon time for the meteor showers. Since the teachers display of humiliation, Clark never got around to asking Lana to watch the meteors with him. He was sure she would say no anyway after what happened.  
  
Clark was setting alone with is feel hanging over the open side of his barn with a soda in hand looking up at the shooting stars. Clark didn't even get to talk to Chloe about anything either. Her phone was off the hook and Pete was going to watch the stars with his dad… Clark's parents went to Metropolis and he was welcome to join, but decided not to.  
  
Poor Clark was all-alone up in his barn over looking the stars like he did almost every night. A sudden creak came from behind.  
  
"Hey Clark!" Lana said with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here along?"  
  
"Lana!" Clark stood up not expecting to see her.  
  
"Well…?" Lana asked  
  
"Well, what?" Clark said confused.  
  
Lana smiled, "what are you doing here alone?"  
  
"Oh…" Clark smiled. "Everyone left or is doing something else."  
  
"Yeah, same here. Well, some of the guys were going to have a party, but I didn't to go into a crowded house with people who smelled like bear," Lana said.  
  
Clark smiled at her.  
  
"Y-y-y…. "You want to watch the meteors with me?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes, I would love to…" Lana replied.  
  
All night Lana and Clark stayed in the barn talking and admiring the shooting stars that flew by the night sky. They talked for hours, laughing, smiling, getting to know each other more and just enjoying each other's company. They had three blankets with him in all. One was to site on and others were to keep warm. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms all night not even knowing. Both felt more comfortable there with each other in the barn then they did in their own beds. 


End file.
